Isabella Octavius
Isabella Lucia Octavius is the Armory Officer and Girlfriend of Lucifer Inlustris. She is a former Farmgirl from Asterignis. She is a member of the main family of the House of Octavius, a House of Farmers, Mechanics, and Soldiers/Military Leaders. They are a small household due to the fact most of the family members were killed in action while on a dangerous and somewhat reckless covert mission. Background Early Childhood Death of Parents First Week of Highschool Meeting of Fate Recruitment First Job Personality Isabella's personality Is described as a combo Between Chaotic Good and Chaotic Neutral. She is a carefree tomboy. Often liking to glide around Asterignis on her mystic glider or Fly across the mountains and through the clouds and back in her Starfighter Gunship. She is the athletic type and likes a good spar. However when it comes to love she is rather shy and gets flustered easily. She can be socially awkward at times but is a caring and motherlike individual. She often lectures Lucifer and the others when they do something stupid and reckless like a prank or a risky maneuver using the Arcane Angelic. However prior to the day she met Lucifer, she was often sulky, depressed, sad and lonely inside due to her parents' deaths, however Lucifer changed all that when he said he would find out who is responsible for the reckless covert mission and bring them to justice. Her personality gets even feistier and more fiery during battle. Often citing things like, "Isabella One, the Enemy Zero!" when shooting down enemy craft. This rather scary side of her is what worries her brother and grandfather saying she inherited the motherlike aspect of her mother and the warrior spirit of her father. She can also be manipulative and seductive, a trait she on her own has. She is often proud of her femininity and her tomboyish masculinity. A feminist of sorts. She is often referred to as the "Annoying Bitch" by Nero Elysius and "Queen Isabella" Sarcastically by the crew. Military men are both impressed and scared of her bloodthirsty enthusiasm in battle giving her the Moniker, Light Warrior Isabella. Likes and Dislikes UNDER CONSTRUCTION Powers and Abilities UNDER CONSTRUCTION Martial Arts Isabella is proficient in the martial arts. He can handle close range combat with ease. She is also particularly skilled with using various handheld weapons in combat as well as unarmed combat. He can disarm another with no effort whatsoever. Ki is often harnessed in this ability. This ability can be enhanced by converting high concentrations of Ki into Jing. The specific styles she has studied is Shotokan, Capoeira, Tai Chi, and Katori Shintō-ryū. Ki Manipulation Ki manipulation is more of an extension of martial arts than an art of it's own. Ki manipulation differs from typical magic in the fact that Ki manipulation is just that. It does not involve spell casting and only involves manipulating Ki in it's natural state. Despite this Ki manipulation is a foundation to perform magic spells and is the first magical ability granted to those whom gain spiritual awareness. Ki manipulation is a form of Aura manipulation because Auras are comprised of leaking Mystic Energy. Jing Manipulation An upgraded form of Ki manipulation. Jing is a much more potent and dense version of Ki. It is an Azothic Energy and is also referred to as the Birth Force. Only those whom are able to access their Meridian System's Mystic Origin gain access to freely manipulating this energy. It's effects are 10 to 100 times more powerful than the effects of normal Ki, making this skill a widely feared and envied ability. Isabella however still lacks in quality with this technique. Psionics Psychic Powers are the manifestation of ESP or Extrasensory Perception which includes the six main extrasensory stimuli, Clairvoyance, Clairsentience, Clairaudience, Claircognizance, Clairalience, and Clairgustance. In order to perform magic ESP is the minimum requirement. Anyone can train their mind in ESP, however some are born more in tune to these powers than others, making them Magical and Psionic prodigies. Unlike magic which uses Mana or Ki, Psychic abilities use Psi. That being said, not all with ESP develop Psychic Powers of significance and a few have developed powers so unique that they are often confused with magic. Those that do develop Psychic Powers are referred to as Espers. It is noted that a person can sense or detect others energy nearby even if out of visual range. Psychokinesis Psychokinesis is a mind-over-matter psionic ability with almost endless applications. It gives the user the ability to manipulate energy and matter with the mind. A user can move objects of various size and mass and can even manipulate both classical and periodic elements. A basic trait of this ability is the use of Psionic Constructs. Apportation The psionic power to teleport. This power uses singularities within the quantum foam to instantaneously teleport to a given location from a higher dimensional void. A user can not only teleport people, objects, and themselves but also teleport vectors allowing one to essentially redirect a projectile attack back at the attacker. Telepathy Telepathy is a psionic power to mentally communicate with others through thought, emotion, and intent as well as read the minds of others. Advanced users can use this power offensively by overloading an enemy's mind with thoughts and suggestive stimuli to confuse and drive an opponent to madness. Precognition A psionic ability to see into the future. This can be done through various means. The more common methods are often through dreams or visions as well as external stimuli such as a location's or a person's aura. Other uses include the assistance of tarot cards or crystal balls. Retrocognition A psionic power to see into the past. Psychometry is a notable use of this power. A user can gain information via visions of the past of a person, location, or object simply by seeing or touching. Mediumship The psionic power to communicate with otherworldly beings above the physical realm including the deceased souls of the living. Various methods can be used but the most common one is the use of temporary possession, a method used by oracles. Remote Viewing Remote viewing is the power to see and perceive far off places inaccessible to or otherwise outside visual range of the user. A most notable trait of this power is known as Astral Projection, a power to project one's Astral body or consciousness in an out of body experience. Spiritual Healing A psionic power which allows a user to heal another using manipulation of Auras. A user can do various things from sedation by calming of the mind and healing minor wounds to exorcising Demonic or otherwise harmful energies from the target's soul and healing the soul in the process. Magic Onmyōdō Onmyōdō is an ancient Magic used by Shinto and Buddhist followers including Monks, Mikos, and Priests. It is a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. It is a very eclectic blend, including Wu Xing, Yin and yang, shikigami, and divination to ofuda and alchemy. A practitioner of Onmyōdō is called an Onmyōji. Theurgy Theurgy is a powerful magic used by Priests and Nuns to invoke holy or unholy beings in order to achieve some desired effect called a Miracle. Considered a lesser form of Divine or Demonic Magic, most users are a part of a clergy of some form. Despite this some outside the church are taught by traveling monks. Taking advantage of summonings, channeling, and prayer, this magic can be insanely powerful when in the right hands. Voodoo Voodoo is an ancient form of Magic. Originating in the Vodun Religion, it was developed using philosophies that are seen as Sympathetic Magic Ideologies. It's most well known uses are in Necromancy and Human Effigy. It has a myriad of other uses to improve daily life and makes extensive use of herbs, minerals, parts of animals' bodies, an individual's possessions and bodily fluids. One whom practices this magic is called a Bokor. Shamanism Shamanism is a form of Magic that Invokes spirits and their powers by controlling the realms of the spirit world. A Shaman is someone who has both ability and training/knowledge to both perceive the spirits and their effects and how to contact and manipulate them, either by bargaining, tricking, or forcing them to abide by the shaman's will. Thus the users main ability is how to contact the spirits and how to send their spirits outside to roam the world or enter other levels of existence. By manipulating the spirit-world, shamans can direct the spirits use of their abilities and powers for their behalf in a vast variety of ways. Alchemy Alchemy is a scientific based magic and a skill that almost all Mages possess. It should be noted that at times it is referred more to as a magical skill than a magic in itself. A user can perform transmutations and make elixirs and potions as well as manipulate properties of certain substances. Often the goal of alchemists is to create a Philosopher's Stone or a Universal Panacea. *'Transmutation' One of the two best known spells in Alchemy. It is used to perform transmutations, a method of changing physical and chemical properties of matter. It works by the deconstruction and reconstruction of matter in a form of conversion. *'Potionology' The other of the two best known alchemy spells, this one is used to craft potions and elixirs for various purposes be it poison, medicine, or even a magical steroid or narcotic. *'Homunculus Creation' A specific Alchemy ritual only possible once obtaining the Philosopher's Stone. It is a complex set of transmutations and involves a rather gross method fusing the seed of man with a shard of the stone and incubation within a chamber for 40 days. The end result is an artificial human. Lucifer states this can be done with other alien species as well. *'Golemancy' A powerful Alchemy spell where one transmutes inanimate matter into a living being. It often requires the use of a Philosopher's Stone to make it act independently otherwise constant channeling of magical energy will drain the caster and will weaken both the Golem and mage drastically. A form of animation core is required in order for it to work at all. Such animation cores are often made of Atlantean Crystals. Lucifer states in order to perform this spell he requires knowledge of life-force manipulation spells due to the fact such spells are used as mediums in this craft. In Lucifer's case these would be the spells Mystic Embrace and Breath of Nature. Elementalism Elementalism is a set of basic skills involving magical elemental manipulation. There are advantages in learning this type of skill set, unlike psionic elements, elements of a magical nature can be combined with categorized magic types. It is a skill set that most if not all mages know. Mages that specialize in a single or dual element call their skills by a different name. For example a mage that specializes in Fire calls it Fire Magic. Dual Elements are not considered Elementalism due to their complexity as a combination of two into a single form and thus become a Categorized Magic. Practical Magic This is a collective term for basic spells that do not fall under a certain category and are neither Elementalism nor Alchemy. They are typically basic mundane spells. These are often practiced by beginner mages and still used as practical exorcise in magic training. Even after learning advanced magics mages still hone their skills with this form to avoid becoming sloppy and weakening over time. Sorcery Traits Acolyte's Gift Acolyte's Gift, also known as the Deitas Anomaly, is a Sorcery Trait that allows a creature with Mystic Energy to use the energies around them in the environment directly essentially giving a caster unlimited Psychic or Magic power. Despite this most people with this Sorcery Trait cannot control it without training in Extrasensory Perception and basic emotional support and as a result can drive young hosts of this gene to the verge of complete insanity. All practitioners that do not possess this ability have to rely on the energy within their own bodies or from the limited energy they siphon from the environment. Anyone with this trait can easily wield many powers and is only found in a select few people in the entire galaxy. It is also a recessive genetic anomaly. What this gene essentially does is allow the caster to use and mold Ambient Mystic Energy outside of their body by passively synchronizing with it and even absorbing it directly, something that normal users of Magic or Psionics cannot do. Out of all the Mystic Energy in a Mage's surrounding environment only between 25% and 33% of it is typically usable. But with this gene all 100% of it is made available to the user. Sometimes this trait remains dormant until awakened at an older age. This could be the reason why it isn't seen more often. In these cases, in order to awaken Mystic Reservoir, one has to experience a moment of dread, hopelessness, and despair. However in most cases it will be accessable from birth as is the case with Lucifer. Despite this most people with this trait cannot control it without training in Extrasensory Perception and basic emotional support and as a result can drive young hosts of this trait to the verge of complete insanity. Also just because one gains unlimited Mystic Power doesn't mean they are invincible. Use of the traits given from this gene can stress out and overwhelm the body and if used too much can make the caster fall unconscious and pass out leaving them vulnerable. Despite Isabella discovering this power within her at this time she has no control over it, often beckoning its power involuntarily during times of extreme stress, fear, and anger. She is undergoing relentless training to clear up her chakras so she can eventually learn to control its power and use it at will. Atlantean Physiology Regenerative Healing Factor Atlanteans naturally possess extreme amounts of vitality and life energy leading to their 1,000 year lifespans. However another perk from this genetic trait is their extreme passive regenerative healing factor. Atlanteans have the ability to regenerate lost limbs and survive most fatal injuries. This also leads them to be immune to all non-viral and genetic disease as well as all organic based poisons. This is because the body purges them by metabolizing them. Atlanteans can't however survive decapitation or bisection. And if someone is able to keep a foreign object i.e. a sword lodged in the vital organs attacked, the organ cannot properly heal itself. Because viruses are both alive and not, they are too advanced of an organism for the body to process. Inorganic based poisons such as mercury or nuclear radiation can still affect the body. Even though Atlanteans are immune to genetic disease, if they are exposed to high amounts of toxic radiation for too long cells within the body will die out and kill them. Despite that however the body can naturally recover from Radiation poisoning if the subject escapes the radiation in time. This is due to the half-life of radiation particles and the natural dispersion of radiation. Enhanced Physique Atlanteans are much more physically capable than typical humans. Their Strength, Speed, Agility, Durability, Reflexes, Endurance, Dexterity, Balance, Flexibility, Stamina, Senses, and Vitality are all enhanced to a near superhuman degree. They can survive being thrown through several buildings at once. It was this that made Atlanteans so feared as a Warrior Race. During various Galactic Expansion campaigns from the Atlantean Empire thousands of years ago it was this trait that made them hard to defeat as because of this they are more likely to survive deadly situations. This being said, it doesn't make them invincible. They are still prone to things like being burned alive or bleeding out or almost any other human weaknesses. This strength can be increased ten-fold or more by converting high concentrations of Ki into Jing. Lucifer also has a pair of white Angel Wings that he can morph out of his back. This was a permanent physiological change from learning Divine Magic. As a result he has a second set of scapulae on his upper back to accommodate this change and his primary scapulae are slightly smaller and tilted to make room for the other set. Generic Talents and Skills UNDER CONSTRUCTION High Intellect Critical and Strategic Thinking Farming Skills Marksmanship Starmapping Skills Equipment Generic Tools Atlantean Toolkit A toolkit composed of information guides, emergency supplies and rations, and specific tools and gadgets needed for planetary expeditions. It has a built in radio mounted inside that connects to communication devices provided by the toolkit. It is often kept where Lucifer sets up camp outside the ship and every crew member has one as well. Starships and Battlemechs Flying Eagle Regalia Regalia are Mystical Tools imbued with Mystic Energies. They are often forged using Alchemy. Shinka Muramasa The Shinka Muramasa is a Holy Sword and the one of only two Sacred Blades among the Muramasa Blades the other being the Tenshi Muramasa. The others are either Demon or Fairy Blades. It was the second blade created by Muramasa Sendo himself. The sword is made from Mithril and Orichalcum and is indestructible. It's cutting power is extremely precise and the sword even produces it's own Mystical Energies. It's unique properties is that it can resurrect any foe slain by it under the casters control, the resurrected retain all their abilities and emotions they had in life as well as any regrets from when after they died. It is also the second most powerful of the Muramasa Blades as it can completely demolish most of if not an entire city in one swing. It has a Red Scabbard with an Amber phoenix design covering it. It's Sageo cord and it's Ito is Amber colored with a red same. It's mountings are Orichalcum including it's Phoenix Menuki and Tate Aoi Gata Tsuba. Staff of Horus Excalibur Grimoires A necessity for any Magus, Grimoires serve as guides in Magical research. These textbooks include vast amounts of knowledge in various subjects including but not limited to creating magical objects, performing magic spells, charms and divination as well as to summon or invoke supernatural entities such as Angels, Fairies, or Demons. Although not a Grimoire per se, Isabella also possesses a bible for use of some Theurgy rituals and incantations. 'Library Index' *'Librarium Alexandrius' Philosopher's Stone Isabella seems to have a number of Philosopher's Stones. She will not reveal how they are created but she uses them often. She is proficient in using them unconventionally. Atlantean Ray Gun A Ray Gun that is powered by Atlantean Crystal cartridges. It can fire either a continuous beam or a single blast. It has several settings that include Stun, Kill, or Disintegrate. It is a prime example of how powerful Atlantean Magetech can be. Isabella has been seen dual-wielding Pistol variants as well as a Rifle variant. The rifle variant is more commonly used. Atlantean Mystic Grenades Grenades that use Mystic Energies as a source of detonation. They are activated by flowing mystic energy into them causing a reaction that triggers the detonation timer. The grenades can be programmed with various effects using the mind. For instance, a user can flow mystic energy into them and choose how powerful the grenade detonates and what it detonates as. This means the grenades can be programmed to cause an EMP blast, an incendiary blast, and in some cases a micro-nuclear blast or a neutron blast among countless other ways. The latter two are extremely dangerous, a micro-nuclear blast has the power of a nuclear bunker buster and neutron blasts spread deadly radiation that can kill into a wide spread area so such programming is only used in ranged attacks. Atlantean Crystals Crystals created and used by Atlantean society. These crystals are used for almost everything so all Atlanteans possess them in one form or another. They come in a myriad of shapes and colors. Some of the most important purposes of these crystals is to tap into the Akashic Records or use them in programming for use in technology. These crystals are often cut into various shapes to serve various purposes. Depending on the shape of the cut crystal it can take on different properties. They are created by seeding part of one's Mystic Energy into the ground growing crystals that possess the knowledge of the Akashic Records and the Seeder. Isabella wears one as a necklace pendant. Relationships UNDER CONSTRUCTION Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 06:03, November 22, 2017 (UTC) *Isabella's full name means Graceful Light Devoted to God from Octavia In Latin. **'Aarthelk' is an Atlantean Ancestral name meaning A Daughter of the Unutterable Divine. ***The Heiroglyphs used represent the syllables A-ar-th-el-k transliterated as Aarth-elk. Atlantean is a language that both Proto-Indo-European and Proto-Afroasiatic are descended from. Category:Original Characters Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content